Living in the Dark
by Ilovegoodshows
Summary: My first story. Ducky and Abby fic.


Living in the dark.

It was a beautiful sunny morning when the team had been called out to investigate a brutal murder of a young navy officer.

As so many times before Palmer lost the way with a not so happy Ducky sitting next to him.

Mr. Palmer, how many times did I tell you to study the map? Looks like we are getting no way near the crime scene soon. I like to get there before nightfall.

Yes Dr. Mallard, I am sorry but all I see are one-way streets, no way soon I can turn around. Sweat crept up Jimmys spine and became more nervous when he saw Dr. Mallard from the corner of his eye. Crossing his arms Ducky thought it would be best to say nothing now as he could hear Jimmy breathing faster and faster.

Jimmy on the other hand saw it and thought it was a bad sign, he couldnt control his breathing any longer as he was inhaling long breaths of air. His heart was racing faster and faster.

Mr. Palmer are you all right? A very concerned Ducky knew something was very wrong with the young ME. Pull over right away Mr. Palmer!

Jimmy didnt hear Ducky as he lost control over the van, swirling down the street. His hands now so sweaty he lost the grip of the wheel. Ducky tried to grab the wheel but it was too late.

At the crime scene Gibbs was wondering where Ducky was. He knew Jimmy was driving but it never took that long for them to get at a scene. Tony, any sign of Ducky or Jimmy yet? Tony looked around and knew when Gibbs asked him that, there was bound to be something wrong. Gibbs gut was always right. Not yet boss, I will call them.

The scene was photographed, sketched, evidence collected and some people interviewed. All they had to do was to wait for the body to be examined by Ducky.

Ziva and McGee joined Tony when he was making the call to both Ducky and Jimmy.

No one is answering boss. Now Gibbs had an even weirder feeling in his stomach. Acting on instinct he ordered Tony to get a ME and McGee to trace the GPS on Duckys phone. Ziva I need you to stay here till the ME gets here. Will you keep me posted about Ducky and Jimmy? Trying hard not to let her feelings show to Gibbs, but he saw it. I will Ziva as he flipped open his phone to call Jenny. But Jenny was already on the phone Gibbs noticed.

Jethro, a sad voice from Jenny, Ducky and Jimmy were in an accident they are on the way to the hospital now. How are they Jenny? Jimmy needed CPR on the scene and Ducky. A soft sob from Jenny, Ducky is in a much worse condition but stable for now. Thanks Jenny, Im on my way to the hospital now, see you there. Ziva saw the look in Gibbs eyes when he explained it to her, she knows how much Gibbs cares about Ducky and decided not to ask too many questions. I hope they both will be okay. Gibbs nodded. Tony, McGee you come with me!

At the hospital Jenny sat with Abby in the waiting room when Gibbs, Tony and McGee entered. How are they Jenny? Gibbs asked again. They are both in surgery Jethro, Jimmy has a punctured long and a few broken bones. He had a panic attack while driving. And Ducky? Abby started to cry, her Duckman was in surgery and she couldnt stand it to sit and do nothing. Gibbs leaned in to hug Abby and stroking her hair to calm her down. Jenny proceeded explaining the injuries of Ducky. Ducky unbuckled himself trying to take the wheel but it was too late, the van hit a couple of cars before they smashed into a SUV causing Ducky crashing through the windshield and falling to the pavement.

He broke a lot of bones and has deep flesh wounds but the worst is he got glass in his eyes. The doctor said Ducky can loose his eyesight. They do everything not to let that happen.

The thought of Ducky losing his vision scared Jethro that he needed to sit down. Tony and McGee looked at each other and were thinking the same thing, coffee! As they were doing a coffee run Gibbs called Ziva to give her an update. The ME is here and the body is ready to go to the morgue Gibbs, do you need me in the hospital? Ziva asked, knowing Gibbs would say yes, but it was her way of showing her concern. I will be there as soon as I can, first I have to bring the evidence to the lab. Gibbs smiled and thanking Ziva for not letting the evidence getting compromised. Hanging up Tony gave him a cup of coffee. They all sat in silence drinking and waiting for the doctor to bring them news.

They sat in silence for three hours before finally the doctor entered the waiting room.

I have good and bad news. Now there was panic in the air with the team, bad news? What do you mean bad news Ziva asked standing right in front of the doctor. That startled him a bit but he continued explaining the good news first. Mr Palmer will make a full recovery. The team was excited to hear that, although they didnt show it to Jimmy, they like the Gremlin.

And Dr. Mallard? How is he doing, Jenny asked the doctor.

Well, there were some complications with his right leg but we were able to put some pins in it to hold the bones in place. The other fractures should heal well in time, as well as the 50 stitches on his body caused by the glass. And what is the bad news doc? The team now all standing around the doctor.

Im afraid that Dr. Mallard will be blind for the next 2 to 3 months but in time it will heal. The first 2 months he needs to stay here to recover from the fractures and getting used to not seeing for a long time. If you will you all can see them now for a couple of minutes. They all nodded and Jenny was the first to visit Jimmy and Ducky followed by the rest of the team. Abby went in last, first to see Jimmy and wishing him a speedy recovery. She hesitated to see Ducky but he is her best friend. She didnt want to see him that way but decided to enter his room slowly looking at him, tears filling her eyes. Quickly drying her eyes she found herself standing next to Duckys bed.

Hi Ducky, Im sorry to see you this way but Im so relieved you survived. Slowly looking at the tubes Abby knows Ducky is on morphine and there is a chance he doesnt hear her. Abby holds Duckys hand and places a soft kiss on his forehead, I come back tomorrow Ducky.

Back at NCIS the team talked about what happened and how it effected of all them. Jenny decided to hand the case over to another team so that Gibbs team can take some time off. She continued, Jimmy should be back to work in 6 weeks, slowly building it up. However its Ducky Im worried about when he gets out of the hospital. He needs to be in a familiar surrounding, his house but he would be alone there since his mother lives in a home. I suggest we make teams to help Ducky get through this and let him know he is not alone in this. They all agreed but Abby had an idea too. How about if I moved in with Ducky? I know this sounds weird but hes my friend and it doesnt feel right to help him just a couple of hours a day. I know I have my work here but I dont mind at all doing that for Ducky. That got Jenny thinking. Abby, for the first month he will be needing a lot of help, are you sure you are up for this? Its a big responsibility and takes lots of patience and energy. Yes I am! Abby sounded as confident as she could. All right Abby, I know you care a lot about Ducky so I am giving you a month off from your work when he is released from the hospital. Thank you so much Abby said while hugging Jenny. The rest of the team was happy that Abby would care for Ducky 24/7. But that didnt mean they wouldnt visit Ducky at all. He will be in good hands, Gibbs smiled and placed a kiss on Abbys cheek.

The next morning Abby found a chair and sat beside Duckys bed. Carefully watching him breathing and looking at his face. He has such a friendly face when he sleeps she thought while her hand grabbed his hand. Carefully she stroke his hand and looked at the tubes again, her mind drifted off remembering all the good and bad times she shared with him but mostly good times. Like last week in the lab when Ducky came for a social visit as he called it jokingly. They talked for a hour and laughed a lot. Yes she was sure, Ducky is her best friend. There were moments when she thought she felt the chemistry between them as he came a little to close to here, looking over her shoulder when he waited for a test result. She couldnt deny it, she liked being close to Ducky. Suddenly she was startled when she felt Duckys hand moving under her hand. Are you awake, she asked carefully. With a soft sound he replied yes my dear. Oh Ducky I am so happy right now! I will tell the others that you are awake. Before Ducky could answer back Abby was already gone to the waiting room where Gibbs and Jenny were sitting. Good news Gibbs, Ducky is awake! Gibbs looked at Jenny and she nodded so he could see Ducky first. As the day went by visiting hours were over and Tony, McGee and Ziva visited Ducky too. Abby went back in Duckys room saying goodnight to him and placed another soft kiss on his forehead and promising to visit him everyday what brought a smile on his face.

Today is the day that Ducky will be released from the hospital Jenny announced to the team before they were heading out to a crime scene. 2 months flew by and they were all in a great mood because their friend was coming home. They have seen the progress Ducky made with a cane and were glad he was mobile again. That way it wouldnt be to hard on Abby taking care of Ducky.

Before picking Ducky up Jenny and Abby made sure his house was clean and safe. They had put together a spare bed in the living room so there was no need for him to walk the stairs when not needed. Abby placed her stuff in the spare bedroom and got walkie-talkies just in case Ducky needed help when she was not around the living room area. Checking everything again Abby headed out to the hospital to get Ducky.

Welcome home Duckman Abby said with a big smile when she held the front door open for him. Thank you my dear its good to be home again, although I wish I could see it. All in good time Ducky, first Ill make you some tea. Abby guided Ducky into the kitchen where she put the kettle on and watched Ducky observing the environment with his new strong senses. You smell lovely today Abby, just like in the hospital. I think Ive grown attached to it, Ducky said with a grin. Good to see you have your humor back, although Abby wasnt really sure what he meant by it.

They drank their tea in silence until Ducky broke the silence.

So Abigail, you are going to take care of me for a whole month? Why on earth would you do that? I can take care of myself you know. I know where everything is in this house and I am not used to be taken care of. You are a sweetheart dont get me wrong but I think you are way in over your head now.

Ah come on Ducky! You dont know where everything is because I moved a lot of furniture for you so you wont get hurt. And besides, how are you going to cook or even make a cup of tea if you cant read the labels or do groceries for that matter.

Well you certainly have a point there my dear. Ducky decided he couldnt win this discussion so he let it drop. Ill better get unpacked than Abby. Just as Ducky was making his way to the stairs Abby stopped him. Sorry Ducky but I thought it would be better if you sleep downstairs, your leg isnt fully healed yet and I got a cool set of walkie-talkies that I just want to try out.

Smiling he turned to Abby, well my dear lead the way to my bed than.

Abby just looked at him and smiled back, you got it Duckman. Your bed is now in the living room, the toilet is across the hall but you already knew that. Only there is one bathroom on the second floor so I will help you with the stairs and make sure the water temperature is hot enough for you. Sitting on the sofa next to his bed Ducky started to snore, he fell asleep while Abby was explaining how she was planning on handling the situation. I guess you are exhausted Ducky, taking a blanket from his bed and covered him, again kissing his forehead. She had grown custom to it, she had been doing it for the last 2 months and neither of them had a problem with it. It was kind of comforting for the both of them. Not really sure what to next she sat in the chair across him and fell asleep too.

3 hours later Abby woke up seeing an empty sofa in front of her. Panic struck her like a lightning. First she checked the front door, but was still locked from the inside. She started to call his name but no reply came. Then she checked the toilet hoping he wasnt in there and he wasnt. Abby checked every room downstairs while calling his name. O no Ducky, you went upstairs didnt you Abby talked to herself. Running upstairs she checked his room but he wasnt there either. Where are you Ducky? Then she heard the shower running. Opening the door Ducky was lying on the floor holding his leg. Ducky? Abby said quietly not wanting to startle him. Abby Im glad you are here, there is something wrong with my leg, Ive been calling you but I thought you left the house. Im sorry Ducky I feel asleep when I should have watched you. Thats all right my dear, can you take a look at my leg? The pain is too much for me to handle and I cant see what is wrong with it.

Of course Ducky, first Abby shut off the shower and leaned over him. Where do you feel the pain? Its in my upper leg Abby, Ducky almost shouted. Okay Im going to loosen your belt now. She thought she would tell him what she is doing before he made a sudden move that would cause him to have more pain and she didnt want that to happen. Pulling down his pants she saw nothing on the outside what can cause such great pain to Ducky. I cant see anything Ducky, I will call a doctor to make sure.

Half hour later the doctor checked Duckys leg and also found nothing wrong with it, the pins are still in place and so are the bones. I believe the stairs was too much for you to handle Dr. Mallard, I will give you some painkillers for it.

Abby thanked the doctor as she was leading him out the door. Keep a close eye on him, he might want to try again and than may not be so lucky. All right doctor I will watch him like a hawk, thanks.

Back in the shower Ducky was still lying on the floor when Abby came back. Im so sorry Abby but I really wanted a shower. Its okay Ducky I will put a chair in the shower so its easier for you leg. Abby got Ducky off the floor and helped him getting undressed, holding him tight so he wont fall again Ducky could hardly breath. Abigail I think I can take my shower now. She loosened the grip but not letting go entirely. She let the water run for a while and guided him on the chair. Anything else you need Ducky? Well if its not too much to ask, could you help me with washing my hair? Sure thing Ducky as she saw the shampoo bottle on the top shelf. She thought this was going to be awkward but it wasnt so bad after all. She enjoyed taking care of him. Her mind wondering off again when she washed his hair. For a moment she couldnt help herself and examined Ducky from head to toe, with a long pause in the mid section of his body.

Duckys mind was wondering off too as he felt her hands on his skull. He wanted to grunt but decided not too, he doesnt want to jeopardize his friendship with Abby. But he couldnt help getting an erection from it, hoping Abby wouldnt notice but when he felt her hands moving slower on his skull he knew Abby saw it. Taking the showerhead Abby washed away the soap from Duckys head. Ducky being grateful shes only washing his hair, he shivered when he felt Abby washing his back with a sponge. Thats not going to help my situation he thought.

Is the water too cold for you Ducky? You got Goosebumps all over. No Im fine Abby, can you give me the sponge so I can wash my self, really not wanting Abby to see his member got harder but it was too late. Almost done Ducky just the front, as she stopped in mid sentence looking at his member. There was no way out of this and no excuse but Ducky tried. I am so sorry Abby, I really am. Feeling the shame creeping up on him Abby places her finger on his mouth. Dont apologize Ducky, its a normal thing for a man to happen. He felt the sponge going down his body to his feet and he felt safe for a moment but than the sponge came right back up to his member. Abby! He shrieked. Well now you are all clean Ducky, Abby couldnt help but smiling. Taking the shower head again she rinsed him off an got a fresh towel to dry his wet body. You go dry yourself and I will look for some clean clothes for you Ducky. Abby left the shower and entered his bedroom going trough the closets.

As he was drying himself he had to admit that he has feelings for Abby. It started in the hospital, holding hands having long talks and it always ended with a lovely kiss on his forehead. Everyday he didnt want visiting hours to end but when it did he was always glad that Abby gave him a kiss. A friendly kiss, just like good friends and nothing more. Sometimes he could feel Abbys body heat near to him when she bent down to kiss him. Oh and the way she smelled, its what kept him going all that time in the hospital. The dreams that he had every night about Abby and the things he wanted to do with her. Losing his sight made it so much more exciting to fantasize. Coming back to reality he realized his member was still very hard and Abby was soon to return from his bedroom. Wrapping the towel around his waist he started thinking about the bad times he endured in his life and how many times he had his heart broken. Sitting back on the chair he was feeling depressed. Why did he got hurt so many times? He did all he could keeping the women in is life satisfied but it felt like it was never good enough no matter how hard he tried.

Abby entered the shower again and saw a sad Ducky. Hi Ducky I got you a clean pajama since its almost bedtime. Whats wrong Duckman? Abby placed a hand on his shoulder and thought he was about to cry. Its nothing my dear, I will get dressed and meet you in the hall.

Thinking it had something to do with him being erect in the shower Abby decided not to ask any questions about it. See you outside Ducky as she closed the door.

Standing in the hall waiting for the shower door to open Abby thought it would be best if Ducky would sleep in his own bed tonight. Going down the stairs will take to much strength from him. Finally the door opened with a freshly Ducky standing in the doorway. Abby? Yes Ducky Im right here. I will bring you to your bed now, we dont need to repeat what happened this afternoon. Your quite right my dear, it would be nice to sleep in my own bed again after 2 months being in a hospital bed and the truth is I dont have much strength left in me. You got it Ducky as she guided him to his bed. Making sure he was comfortable Abby was going to take a shower. I will check up on you in a couple of minutes Ducky. Standing in the shower she thought about what happened today and how Ducky really needed someone to help in around the house. He is the sweetest and kindest man she ever met. Why is he still alone? He had some dates but it never worked out for him. She always felt sorry for him when she saw the sparkle in his eyes disappear every time a woman broke up with him.

She always took him out for a drink and the sparkle would slowly come back. They had so much fun together and she could tell him anything without being judged. In their own way they take care of each other and she liked it. It seemed to her when she was around him his eyes sparkled even more. And then there are days she just wants to hug Ducky and not letting him go. She would do anything for him. Shutting off the shower she quickly dried herself put her pajama on and went back to Duckys bedroom.

Looking at him how hes sleeping she pulled the blanket to cover him. Suddenly Abby felt his hand around her wrist. Wow Ducky! I thought you were sleeping. Sorry Abby as he released his grip, but I cant sleep right now. I was thinking about today and how kind you are to me. Its not often that I care deeply for a woman. Realizing this was going to be a long talk Abby crawled into bed lying next to him.

Feeling the bed and blankets shifting Ducky wondered what Abby was going to do. Abby? What are you doing? Nothing Ducky, my feet got cold and your bed is warm. Touching his feet with hers sending a small shiver through Ducky. All right Abby, please keep your feet on your side of the bed than.

As I was saying Abby I am glad you are my friend. Aw thanks Ducky Im glad you are my friend too. He heard her yawning and was getting tired too. Goodnight Abby. Goodnight Ducky.

Later that night Ducky was wide awake when he felt Abbys hand on his pajama pants. Turning his face to her he could feel her breathing. Abby? No reply came from her. Ducky could hear her snoring silently. Oh dear, this is not good Ducky said softly. Thinking about what to do, he really didnt want to wake Abby up, shes had a long day. Best thing to do was going back to sleep again since here hand was in a safe zone. As he tried to sleep again Abby moved her body and hand which is now very close to his member. So many thoughts going through his mind now. He took his hand and moves her hand away from his member. Having her hand next to here side Ducky was relieved it was so easy to remove her hand. Turning his back to her he fell asleep.

Only moments later to be awakened again by Abbys hand under his pants stroking his member. He liked it a lot but the last thing he wanted to do was taking advantage of Abby. He had to do something before he gets harder. Thinking about the best strategy he suddenly felt Abbys tongue on his ear lobe, gently sucking it. Abby, I dont think this is a good idea my dear. Turning around on his back again he could feel Abby breathing inches away from his face. All his senses were on full alert now, not knowing what to do or what to expect.

As Abby stroke his member faster he knew there was no way out for him. Abby? Whatwhybefore Ducky could say anything else Abby kissed him on the mouth. It was a passionate kiss, just how he imagined it. Her tongue pressing on his lips making him to open his mouth and gladly receiving her tongue. Sucking on her tongue he grunted when her hand moved faster on his member. Breaking the kiss Ducky gasped for air. Abby please not like this, I want to come inside you.

Gently Abby sat on top of Ducky, making sure his leg was okay. She guided him in her and moved around a bit to adjust to his size. Wow Ducky! You sure now how to please a woman as Abby began to move faster and Ducky moving his hips. Oh Abby you are wonderful and Ducky was reaching his climax but wanted to wait as he could feel Abby walls tighten. Sitting up he played with her nipples and sucking them. Abby kissed him again and forcing him to lie down again she started to move slower not wanting to come yet. She could tell by looking at Duckys face that he was close but he tried not too come before her. Her hands on his shoulders making sure he was not able to sit up Abby placed kisses on his chest and nipples making her way up to his neck and ear and back to his mouth.

That was too much for him and he feels like hes exploding, with great force his hips jerked and Abby came too. Both exhausted they held each other tight and not wanting to let this moment be over. You were fantastic Ducky, all that a woman can dream of. Thank you my dear and you were fantastic too and everything more a man can dream of. Goodnight Ducky as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.. Goodnight Abigail and thanks again for taking such good care of me.

The end.


End file.
